


A Change of Wardrobe

by Odoacro



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Incest, Multi, Romance, Rough Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 14:29:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16451636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odoacro/pseuds/Odoacro
Summary: Morgan and Noire spend their free time in Askr together and enter their parents' empty room. They find all sorts of interesting clothes that Tharja have worn while helping the Order of Heroes and decide to try them on, which leads to unexpected results.





	A Change of Wardrobe

**Author's Note:**

> Fire Emblem and all of its characters belong to Nintendo and Intelligent Systems. I own nothing nor do I claim to.
> 
> All characters are 18+ as in all of my stories.

The rain was still raging outside of the castle the members of the Order of Heroes called their temporary, interdimensional home. The seas and rivers were rising noticeably, the ground was getting muddied, and the occasional thunderclap followed the stone corridors suddenly lighting up in a dramatic fashion. In these conditions, it would be impossible for the Order's smaller teams to make any real progress, be it scouting or assassination. 

So, in other words, they had a day off!

Normally, Morgan would spend such a cozy day with her father, reading or playing strategy games, but he had disappeared after breakfast, and so she had asked her sister to take a walk in the castle with her. They were usually outside, doing one mission or another, and so neither of the two women knew the layout well outside of the basics, like the corridors of the living quarters and the great hall were they ate together. 

After walking through the inner garden, the castle roof (from which they were almost blown off by the wind), and Morgan sitting down on the throne in various sleazy positions while Noire nervously held watch, the pair decided to head back to their rooms. On their way there, however, through the long corridors adorned with an equally long, red carpet with thin, golden patterns, and paintings on the wall lit up by rows of torches, the younger girl noticed that they were in the area of the castle where their parents lived.

Sneaking in before Noire could object, Morgan looked around the room, taking a mental note of its layout, size, and most importantly, their belongings. It was certainly more furnished than her own room, complete with a huge bed, a much bigger wardrobe, and even a folding screen to get dressed behind. Huh, why would they need that if they're married, she wondered as she tapped her chin with her index finger.

Noire still stood outside, holding her thin hands up in front of her chest. "Morgan, we shouldn't invade Mother and Father's privacy..." She scolded lightly, then took a few careful steps in when it was clear that Morgan wasn't budging.

"Maaan, their room is much bigger, isn't it, Sis? Guess they're the hotshots and we're just the lowly grunts." Morgan said, blowing a few strands of her messy, dark purple hair out of eyes, pointedly ignoring her sister.

"They're married, Morgan." The older woman reminded her with a small smile. "I think they need a little more room."

With a mischievous smile, Morgan turned her head around, "What, more room to maneuver when they...you know?"

"Morgan!"

Laughing, the wayward tactician waved her hand. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding!" Taking another look around the room, she took a few steps towards the large wardrobe which stood by the edge of the bed. "Ooh, pretty~!" She exclaimed, almost being able to walk inside of it. The light scent of a fruity perfume which always accompanied Tharja wafted through room, originating from the dark mage's many beautiful garbs.

Humming happily to herself, Morgan carefully looked through the clothes; she didn't share Noire's jittery nature, but there was no need to anger her parents and make a mess, after all. She merely wanted to see what other outfits her mother sometimes wore (plus, it was fun seeing some less revealing clothes in there; her bras were huge!). 

After a minute or two of searching, she squealed with joy, and pulled out what looked like a wedding gown, except it was black and adorned with feathers, while also revealing much more skin than it should. Still, it caught the tactician's eye, the black and gold colors which her mother was so fond of together making the dress look much more sultry and appealing than any other common, white dress could. A pair of golden leg bracers fell to the ground, landing on the stone floor with a light clang, when she unfolded the dress.

This outfit was too adorable! She had to try it on. 

"Oh no, don't you do it, Morgan." Noire said apprehensively, folding her arms in front of her chest, trying to project all of her big sisterly influence.

Shit! Her sister was a mind reader!

"Heh, heh...what, you want to try it on first?" Morgan tried asking with an innocent grin, offering the dress to her. 

Sighing, Noire leaned against the wall. "You're hopeless. Does the word 'privacy' not mean anything to you? What if Mother gets angry?"

"Y-Yeah well, does the word 'fun' mean anything to you? C'mon, this is a fun opportunity to try something new! I could use something that's not purple, and you could try something out that's not green! It's perfect!" She explained, beginning to undo her tight, short dress she wore when riding on her pegasus. She had had no reason to put on her leg armor today, of course, but in spite of appearances, the dress was surprisingly easy to wear - and it made her thighs and butt look amazing!

Looking to the side with a pout, Noire said quietly, "Green is a good color on me..."

Laughing, Morgan let her dress fall to the ground, standing in her parents' room in only her small, matching pair of black smallclothes and white, thigh high socks. "It really is, and the clothes you sew are super pretty, but this dress is so cool! Who knows, maybe this'll give you a few ideas for your next creation!" The tactician offered, sitting down on the large bed to remove her thigh highs. "I could be your model! Or you could try something on yourself."

Noire scoffed, but looked at her sister again, at least showing interest in the idea. 

It took a short while to put on the dress, but once it was on, Morgan rushed over to the mirror to inspect herself, obviously pleased with the results. She tried out several different poses, and tried seeing herself from many different angles, before nodding contently. 

"Haaah, so this is what it's like to be Father's bride..." She said dreamily to herself, putting her hands in front of her chest together. "Oh, Father, I do! Please make me the happiest woman in the world!" 

"You really do look beautiful." Noire said, taking a few steps forward, running her long, thin fingers along the beautiful black fabric, the golden adornments, and the beautiful, purple sash wrapped around her stomach and lower back which tied the whole outfit together. The bottom part of the dress had a large, dark purple, petticoat-like form, with an opening in the front that was partially obscured by the same light, black, see-through fabric which covered the side of Morgan's toned stomach and legs. "How does it feel?"

Surprisingly, Morgan made a small grimace, pulling up the front of the dress. "A...little loose. Gods darn it, I still don't have as big of a chest as Mother, huh..."

Giggling softly, the archer patted her sister's back gently. "And besides her, Lady Tiki, and me, who do you know who does?"

She was silent for a while, raising her finger with an opening mouth before lowering it again, then bringing it to her mouth with a pensive look. "Er...Cynthia and I have about the same size, I think?" She said, unconvinced.

"So out of everyone we know, you're a shared fourth place, and your chest is much, much bigger than average. I'd say that's good enough." Noire said with a small laugh. 

"M-Maybe, but what's the point of these babies if I'm not number one?!" Morgan asked in mock frustration, bringing her small hands to her chest and giving them a fair shake, bouncing them in her palms. 

"You're hopeless and a pervert." The older woman said good-naturedly, her normally shaky voice sounding unusually mature and playful. "Are you finished now?" 

Putting her hands on her wide hips and tilting her head, the junior tactician asked, "Come on, Noire, why don't you try something? I mean it's not like we've got anything better to do." Walking over to the wardrobe as a thunderclap roared as if to emphasize her point, she shook her hips playfully while rummaging through the large piles of clothes, until she made a discovery that made her grin devilishly. "Oh No~ire..."

"Oh boy, th-this can't be good." Her sister replied, bracing herself for what was to come.

Spinning around with a toothy grin, she held up a red, two piece bikini, a red, fuzzy cloak, black, see-through thigh highs, and a bell strapped to a belt that looked as though it should be worn around the neck. "Ta-daaa!" 

Recoiling in surprise, her previous mental preparation not having readied herself for what she saw, "M-Morgan!" She shrieked. "Put that back! It's not summer anymore and I'm not putting that on!"

"Actually, I think this is supposed to be worn during the winter festivities..." Morgan said, not minding her sister's shock, instead inspecting the color motifs. 

"Wait, really?" Noire seemed to forget her objections and instead took a step closer, feeling the fabric with her fingers again, her eyes analyzing the different combinations. "B-But...but why? Shouldn't there be, um...more? Where's the rest of it?"

"I'm pretty sure this is it, Sis." Morgan said flatly. "Well, less to put on, am I right? If you play along I'll give you my pudding from tomorrow's dinner!" 

Intrigued by both the odd outfit and the promise of pudding, the archer sucked in her lips, looking between the clothes and the door, until she finally loosened her shoulders, sighed loudly, grabbed the garb from her grinning sister's hands, then rushed behind the folding screen to change. 

While waiting for her sister to grumpily get changed, Morgan kept looking herself in the mirror, thinking the dress really did suit her. It complemented her dark purple hair well, and while it was a little loose in the front, it did a good job of showing a modest amount of her large bust. She could imagine herself with a light blush upon her round cheeks walking down the aisle wearing this, with Father waiting for her at the end...though maybe she'd remove the leg bracers; they were pretty darn tight.

"This better be the best pudding ever, Morgan." Noire shouted from behind the folding screen, half serious, half joking, and half mortified at what she had put on - one hundred and fifty percent emotion was just the standard for Noire.

"I'm sure it will be, now get out of there, you!" The younger woman encouraged.

With light, shaky steps, Noire stepped out in sight of Morgan, the window overlooking the downpour a green, grassy field behind her. Her thin face was a light pink, and her relatively tall, skinny form was barely covered by the winter bikini. The archer was a very beautiful woman, with short, midnight black hair, small, dark green eyes, and a figure most women would kill for; while on the skinny side, it was obvious there was a hint of hard training and fitness behind her physique. Her long, slender legs only looked longer and more elegant due to the see-through thigh highs that were capped off with a red and green tip and a fuzzy, white material on top of that. 

Naturally, the most eye-catching thing was her incredibly large bust. While it wasn't that much bigger than Morgan's and still a little smaller than their mother's, it looked all the more impressive due to her lithe form. The orbs seemed perfectly round while snuggling in the comfortable confines of the red bra, bouncing slightly with every move that she made. 

Whistling, the younger sister closed the distance and grabbed her breasts in what she thought was a friendly fashion. "Wow, look at you, Sis! How are you still single with these things looking so fine? You should wear something that shows off your cleavage more often!"

"Ah! M-Morgan!" She cried out, holding up her hands in front of her face rather than pushing away her sister's greedy hands. "S-Stop it, they're sensitive! Aaah!"

"Maaan, your boobies are even this sensitive just to my friendly little gropes? You really won the genetic lottery!" She said dreamily, removing her hands and doing what she was told. "Seriously though, you look great! It's an odd outfit, but it kind of suits you!"

Whining, Noire went back behind the folding screen again. "That's about as much as I can take from you!" She said in a moping fashion, leaving the tactician alone again. 

As Morgan looked out the window and waited for her sister to get ready, she could suddenly feel a pair of warm, masculine hands grabbing her hips from behind, and a familiar scent of vanilla assaulted her senses when she could feel a pair of lips ever so gently graze her neck. She could instantly tell that it was her father, and all of the emotions she had tried keeping bottled up in regards to him were threatening to come bursting out.

"My, when was the last time you wore this dress, darling?" He purred in her ear, one hand finding its way to his daughter's toned stomach. "When you said you were planning something special, you meant it. Hmm, I can think of a lot of ways to repay your kindness..."

The younger tactician wanted so desperately for him to continue, but couldn't stop her stupid mouth from moaning, "Father..."

"Eh?" Robin's tone changed from one of husky and seductive to one of almost boyish surprise and shock as he remained frozen in place.

Noire, having heard the commotion, stepped out from the folding screen without having had time to get anything besides the cape off, stared wide-eyed at the scene. "Father?!"

And to top it all off, the door behind them opened, and in came Tharja, looking at the confused, shocked state of her family members and raised a single eyebrow. "Oh, hello you two. So this is what we're doing today, huh?" She asked in her usual dry tone, not sounding surprised at all. Instead, she merely sat down on the bed and adjusted her hair a bit, looking at her husband whose arms were still wrapped around their daughter's waist from behind. 

"N-No, I didn't mean to! I mean, you looked so similar from behind, ah..." Robin tried to explain awkwardly, all but jumping away from Morgan, whose round eyes were filled with disappointment at the short duration of the embrace. Taking a deep breath, the senior tactician bowed his head slightly. "I'm so, so sorry, Morgan. I didn't mean for you to experience something like that."

Shaking her head, Morgan looked between her family members for a few seconds, the sound of the rain the only sound in the room, and then smiled sheepishly. "No worries, Father, I kind of liked hearing that! So, how are you going to 'repay my kindness'?" She asked playfully, even going so far as to take a step forward with a sly smile.

"W-Wait, no, I meant, uh...what?" Robin asked, still confused and flustered. "You don't mind? I mean, that's good, but uh..." 

Chuckling, Tharja seemed to be enjoying her husband squirming, but still offered a helping hand. "She wants to sleep with you, Robin." She informed him plainly. "It has been obvious for a long time now."

A moment of tense silence filled the room. Noire looked between Morgan and Robin, shocked at the revelation to the point where she kept her hands clenched in front of her chest and her eyes were wide open. The younger tactician looked uncharacteristically shyly at her senior, and Robin remained frozen in place. Only Tharja seemed unaffected by the heavy mood. 

Laughing nervously, Robin raised a finger and said, "G-Good one, dear, I almost fell for that one." He said, trying desperately to return things to normal. 

However, his second daughter dashed any hopes he had of that. "It's no joke, Father, I love you!" She exclaimed, taking a determined step forward and placing her hands on his chest and looking up into his eyes. While her confession was genuine, she soon smiled in a more confident and sly manner which she often did when she had the upper hand in one of their strategy games. "And, you know...I'd love nothing more than for you to 'repay my kindness'." 

Not wasting a moment, she stood on her toes and kissed him, her impressive bust grinding against his chest, partially concealed by the revealing bridal dress she was still wearing. 

Robin wasn't sure what to do, but would lie if his body didn't react instinctively in an immensely positive way. He could feel his cock stiffening quickly, a detail that didn't go unnoticed by his daughter as she pushed her 'advantage' and let out a soft moan into his mouth. He could still see Noire staring in awe at what was transpiring in the corner of his eye, which reminded him of what a bizarre situation he had found himself in.

But before he could come either with any objections or approvals, Tharja interrupted the kiss in her usual dry tone, looking as though this was the most natural thing in the world. "Morgan, you should slow down and ease him into this. You and Noire may have wanted this for a long time, but it's new for him."

"M-Mother? What do you mean?" Noire asked, surprised at being dragged into this. 

"It's not like I haven't heard you moan his name in the night. You are rather loud, especially since you know I tend to stay up late." Tharja explained with a small smirk.

The young archer's cheeks flared up, and she tried to offer a retort, but her voice didn't make it past her throat, making a really unflattering noise. She looked at her father like a deer staring down its hunter, and her body shook slightly as she awaited his judgement. She seemed even more exposed as she was wearing what was effectively a winter bikini that showed off the full extent of her lithe, alluring figure.

Speaking again, Tharja stood up and stroked Robin's cheek, calming him down amidst the constant stream of revelations. "Dear, this was only a matter of time. I have been prepared for this for a long time, and your daughters seem more than willing to sleep with you. I believe you'd get no small amount of satisfaction from it either." 

Taking a deep breath, he looked at his wife and said, "This is...a lot to take in, honey." 

"Which is why we should start slowly." She reassured him with unusual gentleness. Taking Morgan's hand, the sorceress guided her to her sister. Positioning them so that the two younger women faced each other, she simply said, "Kiss. If you want your father to truly desire you and to throw all societal norms away, you must come across as irresistible. You might scare him away if you both jump him right now."

"I'm uh, I'm not a wild beast, darling." Robin said weakly, scratching his cheek with his index finger, but was ignored by the three women.

Noire sucked in her lips, leaving Morgan the one to handle the conversation and what to do next. "Are you sure you won't be upset, Mother?"

"I am. In fact, I think this could be very fun." She said with an ominous chuckle. "Now go on, kiss your sister." Tharja placed her pale hand behind her youngest daughter's head, softly burrowing her fingers into the dark hair and guiding the junior tactician towards her sister.

Morgan's and Noire's huge chests pushed together as they got closer, encouraged by their mother. The round, cushiony mounds squished against each other and threatened to release them from the insufficient protection of their borrowd garbs. The two women's eyes met, unsure but excited, with their mouths half open and waiting for the other to move.

Then, the younger woman moved first again, diving for her sister's lips, bringing one hand to her back in an embrace. Tharja remained in place and kept her grip on Morgan, encouraging her further. 

Noire took half a step backwards, surprised by the intensity of the kiss, but Morgan didn't relent. Pushing her sister up against the wall, she moved her hand to her bare hips and tugged teasingly at the winter holiday bikini, tempted to undo the knot of the string that kept it up, but she refrained for now, content caressing the taller woman's silky smooth skin. When they parted to catch their breaths, a strand of saliva connected their mouths, but Morgan was only prepard to give the archer a brief moment's reprieve before she once again pushed her fit, curvy body against the other woman's.

There was little Robin could do but to entranced by the sight of his two daughters making out in front of him, intent on turning him on enough so that he'd want to sleep with them. The sounds of Morgan's enthusiastic kisses and Noire's timid mewls had just as big an impact as watching the women's chests grinding against the other's, and he could feel his penis twitching with every wet smack. 

Leaving her daughters, Tharja walked up to her husband with a knowing smirk, giving him a kiss before standing behind him, leaning against his back. "For someone so bright, it's a wonder you couldn't tell how much they desired you." She whispered, not wanting to distract the other two. She moved her hands alongside his well-built body, down to his beige, baggy pants and began unbuttoning his fly, then skillfully pulled out his now fully erect member, stroking it at an agonizingly slow rate. "Oh my, that was fast. No no, don't look at me, just look at your daughters working hard for your sake."

He took a deep breath, savoring the feeling of his wife's cool hand along his length, and did as he was told. It wasn't like he needed much encouraging, and even if he did, it would've been hard to ignore Morgan moving from her sister's lips down to her neck and upper parts of her breasts, drawing out a yelp from the older woman.

"Yaaahn! Ah, M-Morgan, I told you they're sensiti-mmaaah!" Noire stuttered, pushing herself hard against the wall as the junior tactician hummed in curious satisfaction as her tongues and lips covered the exposed parts of the archer's mounds, and giggled excitedly one she saw that the red bikini top was unable to contain her breasts to the degree that they were even 'leaking' from the side and exposing even more flesh than she had previously thought. She soon kissed and licked even that part, which got an even louder, higher-pitched reaction than the last few kisses.

Tharja grabbed ahold of the tactician's cock harder and chuckled dryly. "You liked that, didn't you? You must really enjoy watching your daughters' big breasts squish together and listening to them getting worked up just for the chance to sleep with you." 

"Sounds to me like you're enjoying this even more than any of us." Robin said, not bothering to deny her what she had surmised. 

"Maybe." She replied simply, removing his cloak and throwing it onto the bed and inserted her free hand underneath his tank top, scratching his warm back while still maintaining her slow movement along his throbbing member. "But I merely play a supporting role today. Give them another minute or so, then you should give them the reward they deserve...fufufu." She said, her breath hot on his neck, and the scent of a fruity perfume accompanied the sensation.

Taking a deep breath, Robin realized he was in too deep to stop now, and would see this through to the end. His resistance had been half-hearted at best, more focused on defending some kind of sense of normality and respect for social norms, but that had been shattered due to the display in front of him. The beautiful, revealing bridal gown fit Morgan perfectly, and her movements were filled with an excitement and passion he found hard to resist. Equally hard to ignore was the constant stream of moans from his elder daughter, who now sounded like she was on the verge of reaching her first orgasm.

Before that could happen, he took a step forward. He was still fully clothed, but his enormous cock was sticking out through his fly thanks to his wife. Morgan and Noire stopped what they were doing and looked at him approaching, their breathing strained, and their eyes soon found their way to his impressive erection. The silence in the room was palpable, and was only broken by the sound of Noire swallowing loudly, her eyes never leaving her father's manhood.

"Room for one more?" He asked in a joking manner, trying to sound more confident than he was. He slid his arms around their respective waists, bringing the two women closer to him, relaxing once he saw their excited smiles. 

Leaning down, he first kissed Noire on the lips, marveling at the softness of her skin, before moving to Morgan's, where he was met with an eager tongue which clearly wanted to escalate things as soon as possible. They both tasted sweet, though in different ways; his elder daughter tasted of fruits, while his younger daughter tasted of honey, and their saliva mixed together inside his mouth, and it almost felt as though he had just had a very sweet dessert. 

Morgan giggled and nuzzled her cheeks against his chest, while Noire laughed nervously, her lithe body shaking slightly in his arms. She was rubbing her thighs together, and her breathing was still much more strained than her sister's, which prompted the older tactician to slide his hand lower down her side and squeeze her cute, round butt.

"Hiiih?!" She shrieked, pushing herself harder against him. "F-Father! I wasn't ready!" 

"Ready for this, you mean?" He asked, pulling down the red, festive bikini bottom to expose her rear in its entirety and give it an even harder squeeze.

"Hiyaaah!" The archer cried, hiding her face behind her hands. "Th-This is so embarrassing..."

Morgan pouted, leaving his embrace to put her hands on her round hips with a pout. "Hey, what about MY butt?" She demanded, looking right at her father. "I won't allow you to play favorites if I'm not the one who's your favorite!"

Chuckling, Robin took her hand and guided both of his girls to the edge of the bed, giving Tharja a wink when he walked past her. Placing his hands on their lower backs, he said, "Bend over." 

Morgan quickly did as she was told, putting her hands down on the soft mattress and stuck out her impressive rear as much as she could. Noire was slower, her cheeks ablaze, but did as she was told with a nervous smile, looking forward to this as much as her sister. Her bikini bottom was still tugged down, and her bare ass looked tantalizing when it was presented to him, showing only the faintest hint of where his fingers had grabbed her right cheek before.

Taking his time to enjoy the view, he felt the two women up, caressing their asses with his hands and giving them a few light squeezes, only to then place his rock hard cock between Noire's cheeks and grind against her as though he were testing the waters. He let out a content breath and tightened his grip as he felt the younger woman push hard against him, whispering the word 'Father...'. 

He then moved on to his younger daughter, who was waiting for him to do the same to her with obvious anticipation. She bounced on the tip of her feet, causing her short, dark purple hair to sway up and down, and she looked back at her father and beamed at him. "Come on, Father! What's the holdup?" She asked impatiently, though her tone was light and cheerful.

Returning her smile, he started to remove her dress, and a look of understanding dawned upon the junior tactician's face. She stood up and quickly did it for him, though she took great care not to ruin the fabulous dress, and folded it as well as she could and placed it on the chair in front of the desk where it wouldn't be touched. She wasn't shy about revealing everything to her entire family, taking great pride in her large, round breasts, and toned, athletic body. Her rear was also a bit bigger than Noire's, which was emphasized greatly when she curved her back and once again offered her ass to her father.

Deciding to give her what she wanted immediately, Robin removed his tank top and hrew it on the ground, showing off a well-built figure and surprisingly muscular chest thanks to regular training with Chrom and Frederick. He then grabbed ahold of his daughter's hips and placed his cock between her cheeks, grinding against her with a low grunt. She let out a soft moan as well, moving along with him. While he couldn't see her face from this angle, her satisfied voice more than made up for it.

Noire still stood in the same position as Morgan and looked at her sister enjoying herself, sucking in her lips in mild envy. Deciding to go all in like her younger sibling, she, too, got rid of the clothes she had borrowed from their mother, holding onto her forearm nervously but still determined to go all the way. 

Robin looked her over, finding her beauty to be striking. She was slightly taller than Tharja, and also a bit skinnier, but her bust was still full and impressive in spite of her weight. Her short, midnight black hair complemented her dark green eyes well, and her sharp facial features stood in contrast with Morgan's rounder ones. 

But for now, he had to focus on only one daughter; he couldn't be everywhere at once. Looking at Tharja, he said, "Honey, I think Noire wants some attention as well. Could you take care of her while I give Morgan what she wants?" 

Smiling, she said, "Of course, dear." As though it was the most natural thing in the world, she slowly strutted over towards her eldest daughter, her wide hips swaying with every step, sat her down on the other half of the bed, and began kissing her, not caring about Noire's confusion over at her mother's sudden inclusion. Unlike Morgan, the Plegian sorceress was much more calculated in her approach, positioning herself behind her daughter and kissing her from an angle that would simultaneously allow her to caress the younger woman's breasts, which produced another cascade of moans and other lewd noises. 

With the stage set for their first time together, both Heroes, as they were called here, readied themselves. As the sound of the rain outside and the sweet music of Tharja's lips smacking against Noire's lips inside, Robin grabbed his cock and guided it near Morgan's entrance, teasing it gently and enjoying the sight of her slight tremble. 

"Ready, sweetie?" He asked, though he could guess the answer.

"I am, Daddy, please take my virginity." She said, looking back at him with a nod which was surprisingly serious to show that she meant business, then pushed against his cock and grinned mischievously at him again. "Now hurry it up; it sounds like Noire is having a lot more fun than me!"

He scoffed. "Well, let's change that, shall we?" 

And with that, he inserted his cock inside of her, and although it was just the tip, the reaction was as immediate as it was powerful, with Morgan breathing heavily and lowering her head, grabbing ahold of the mattress she was supporting herself on as she was being taken from behind. A quick slap on her own ass signaled that she was ready for more, however, and the older tactician wondered why he had ever taken it slow in the first place. Moving in deeper, he could feel his heart starting to beat faster as he met more and more resistance; she was just so tight! The wet, silken walls squeezed his length harder the further in he got, and when he had filled her completely, he took a few seconds to listen to the sound of his daughter's strained, thick breathing that came with the exertion of trying to fit his entire cock. Even though it was her first time and he had just taken her virginity, she did a good job taking it all in despite its size.

"Ugh...ghhh..." The younger tactician's groans came through gritted teeth, and when he began moving his hips, he could feel her tense up as she out a thick, happy moan. "Nghaaa..."

As if to match what he was doing, Tharja had slipped two of her long, slender fingers inside of Noire after a brief period of teasing. She was still sitting behind the younger woman, clenching one of her oversized breasts as the archer bit down on one of her fingers, the stimulation from two places at once proving too much for her to handle without some kind of distraction. Her slender limbs pressed down hard against the mattress, and she looked longingly at Robin before looking to the side, embarrassed and letting her short, black hair cover her eyes.

Thinking that Noire would get her turn later, Robin stroked Morgan's soft, round butt as he kept moving in and out, working at a nice, even pace as he felt her get more accustomed to the rhythm. Eventually, she pushed back harder and added her own movements into the mix, clamping down on him harder while moving her hips slowly and seductively. 

The added pressure sent a spike of pleasure surge through his spine, and he inhaled sharply, prompting a satisfied giggle from his daughter.

"C'mon, Daddy, you can do better than this! Show your little girl who's boss!" She taunted, shaking her ass enticingly in front of him, sending her cheeks jiggling. The whole exchange seemed to amuse Tharja, who stuck in two fingers deep inside of Noire's mouth while still relentlessly pumping her fingers in and out of the younger woman's dripping pussy, half suffocating her moans.

Accepting the challenge, Robin first leaned over to grab Morgan's ample breasts and squeezed them hard, and just as she thought that was his end goal, he grabbed ahold of her arms, robbing her of her support and keeping her suspended in the air himself, holding onto her arms tightly while ramming his cock inside her as hard as he could.

"GHUOG?!" She sputtered. "Aaaah! A-Amazing! More, Daddy!"

He rammed her again, earning an equally surprised, satisfied groan, and he saw that Noire and Tharja were both looking on in envy as well, their eyes locked onto the youngest woman's pleased expression as she was losing herself to pleasure. Morgan did not notice, and nor would she care had she seen their jealousy.

With the sound of Morgan and Noire's moans mixing, he continued fucking his junior tactician from behind, putting as much power into his thrusts as he could without sacrificing his speed. His lower body slammed into her shapely rear and created a slapping sound with every completed motion, and the sound seemed to signal his reward in the form of his rod being buried completely and squeezed by the younger woman's tight walls.

Suspended over the bed, there was little Morgan could do but to enjoy herself and let herself be pounded over and over again; she was normally someone who'd like to take charge of these kinds of things herself, but for once she seemed content to not be in a leading role. Her voice became higher pitched as time went by, and droplets of sweat began forming on her back and forehead. Her large breasts swayed dramatically due to the sheer power of Robin's thrusts, and it looked as though they came close to slapping her in the face.

"Haaah! Ah, ah! That's it! Aaah, right there, keep going, Daddy! Keep fucking me just like tha-haaat!" She screamed, turning to look at him with pleading eyes and an open mouth.

Her voice blended together with Noire, who was now rocking her hips along with Tharja's relentless fingers, her eyes still locked onto Morgan as she looked ready to cum. The heavy scent of sex was filling every corner of the room now, and juices trickled down their thighs as they got closer and closer to release.

"You like this, don't you?" Robin asked, his voice lower and more commanding than usual. "You've been wanting this for so long, so I hope you're enjoying every second."

"Haaah! I am, Daddy! I am! It feels so good to finally be fucked by you! J-Just a little bit more, please!" Morgan replied, pushing against him as hard as she could, trying to wring out every ounce of satisfaction she could get. 

Feeling himself approaching his first orgasm as well, he looked over at Tharja and gave her a nod, an understanding forming between them without the need for words, and the duo went in for their finishing moves. As Robin thrust his cock into the very end of his daughter's passage one last time, he climaxed with a satisfied groan, tightening his grip on Morgan's wrists as he filled her up with his seed. 

At the same time, both of the younger women cried out in pleasure, reaching their peaks simultaneously due to the coordinated strike by their parents. Morgan was still being held up above the bed, her upper body unable to be move as freely as she might have wanted, so she thrashed about with her head and legs instead, her movements twitchy and sporadic as the waves of pleasure washed over her in her moment of bliss. Noire wasn't given any reprieve, as even though she had climaxed, Tharja was still mercilessly pumping her fingers in and out of her, and so her eyes were wide and her mouth kept open as she tried processing the overwhelming sensations.

"Mo-Mother! I-I just c-CAAAME AUUUGH!" Noire screamed in a frenzy, another incredible orgasm ravaging her slender body, the spasms and jerky movements causing her enormous breasts to bounce wildly, even colliding with each other in a way that emphasized their size. 

When Noire fell forward on top of the bed, remaining still barring the occasional twitch as she caught her breath, Tharja finally allowed her a break, pulling out her fingers and sucking on them one by one. She looked almost classy doing something so vulgar, and with her clean hand she adjusted her hair a little, a few strands having gotten out of place of the always even, dark fringe.

Letting go of his grip of Morgan's arms, Robin allowed her to fall down onto the bed as well, though she wasn't nearly as exhausted as her sister, and soon sat up with a wide grin. 

"That was awesome!" She said, bringing her hands to her cheeks. "Oh, Father! Can we go again soon?!" 

"Not so fast, Morgan." Tharja interjected with a smirk. "First it's Noire's turn, then mine." She stood up to undress, getting rid of her golden adornments and slipping out of her already revealing outfit, gradually exposing more of the white, velvety skin which her daughters had inherited.

The younger tactician looked over at her sister and raised an eyebrow. "You sure? She seems kind of finished to me."

"N-No..." Noire managed to squeak, her voice partially blocked off by mattress. "I-I can still...I want..."

"There are more ways to please a man than just fucking him." Tharja lectured, all clothes and jewelry gone. She truly was a beauty to behold, with the most stunning facial features, dark eyes, and well-tended hair and skin. Naturally, the fact that her bust bigger than even their daughters, who already had trouble finding clothes that fit well, was a bonus. 

To show his appreciation, Robin closed in to give his wife a kiss, resting his hand on her lower back. She met his kiss with one of her one, this one much more calm and measured than Morgan's, but one with an equal amount of love and care in it. When they parted, she looked into his eyes with a genuine smile, far removed from her usual dry chuckles and wry smirks.

"Woaaah..." Morgan said, beaming at her parents, her white teeth shining and eyes closed. A few droplets of sweat were still visible on her face, and her dark purple hair was as messy as always, but her breathing had returned to normal. "You're both so beautiful! Mother, your body is just amazing!" 

"Thank you, so is yours." Tharja replied earnestly, then she walked over to the bed and looked at Noire who was still recovering. "Up you go." She ordered, pulling Noire up by the hair - not harshly, Robin noted, but the action surprised the younger woman, and she let out a meek yelp.

Noire stood on all fours, facing the edge of the bed in the direction of where Robin was, her head still held up by her short hair. Once Noire's hands reached the edge of the bed, her tired face was only a few centimeters away from her father's still erect cock, and her eyes widened when she realized this. It was still coated in cum and Morgan's nectar, giving it a strong, erotic smell that seemed to work almost like a smelling salts for the archer.

"Ah..." Noire gasped, lost in thoughts as if in a trance. Tharja let go of her hair now, and merely observed from the other side of the bed, leaning against the wall and crossing her legs. 

Robin brought his thick rod to her face, rubbing her gaunt cheeks with it. He placed a hand behind her head and pressed it harder against her face, moving his thrusts lightly as if to give her a taste of what was to come. 

With her eyes closed, Noire let out another gasped, thoroughly enjoying the feeling of having her father's huge cock touching every inch of her face. She almost looked as though she were bathing, moving her neck so that the cum would cover all of her. When she opened her eyes again, she looked shyly at the older tactician, swallowed once, then kissed the tip of his member.

"Good, Noire, just like that. Start slowly, and then work your way down. You can also massage his balls later, but you'll have to be very gentle." Tharja instructed, impressed that she didn't have to tell her to start the process herself. 

The archer nodded without saying a word, using her tongue to lick the penis from the bottom to the top, throwing a careful glance upwards to see if Robin enjoyed it. He gave her a reassuring smile and arched his neck backwards just a little bit, feeling a familiar spike of pleasure along his spine. She was moving exactly like Tharja usually did even though she had never done this before, which made him excited for what was to come; if Noire was even half as good as her mother at pleasing him orally, then he was in for a treat.

Grabbing the shaft with her slender hand, she licked his glans carefully, appreciating the taste as she swallowed what remained of the cum contently. She then took the tip inside of her mouth and began sucking, the thick girth making it almost difficult to get it inside her small mouth, her cheeks expanding slightly to make room for it. Her grip around the base of his cock tightened the further into the mouth she took it, and she gagged once but kept moving up and down the length, her soft lips gliding against his warm flesh. 

She looked up at him with unsure, dark green eyes, her cum-stained face looking for approval. He responded by stroking the top of her head and holding on to her hair tight. 

"It feels wonderful, Noire. Keep doing it just like that." He said soothingly, moving his hips forward just a little bit, he inserted his cock deeper inside of her.

Offering what he thought was a smile, Noire happily resumed what she had been doing. Her mouth came further and further down, until he had to take a break and moved up to a part higher up; it was too much to expect that she could take all of him into her mouth at once, after all. 

Minutes passed as she bobbed her head along his length, and she soon began to gingerly massage his balls as well, adding another dimension of delight to the already fantastic service. He closed his eyes and let out a low growl, pushing her head harder against him, to which responded by finally letting go of his shaft and trying to take it all in.

"Woah..." Morgan whispered, entranced by the sight. "You go, Sis!" She cheered, moving closer to get an even better view of what her sister did and how, and she studied both her and her father's reaction closely.

Wet, guttural sounds escaped Noire's mouth, covered almost entirely by Robin's cock, and saliva began seeping down her face from the two corners of her mouth, and her eyes were tearing up in exertion. One could see her throat bulging slightly once she reached the base of her father's member, and she moaned as well as she could to show how much she enjoyed this as well.

Robin was getting close; she really was a natural at this, just like her mother. The warmth spreading from his nether regions coursed through his entire body, and he tensed his legs in anticipation for his release.

Morgan seemed to have gotten an idea, and with a cheeky smile, she positiond herself behind her sister, who was still standing on all fours, grabbed ahold of her cute ass, and began licking her between her legs. 

Noire's eyes flew open, and she tried screaming her sister's name in shock, but her cries were suffocated by Robin's member. She began moving harder and faster, moaning constantly due to the machinations of the younger woman. A sloppy sound was heard from her still highly sensitive pussy, and Morgan seemed to be having the time of her life, enjoying both the taste and frantic reaction of her older sister.

Feeling the increased intensity put on his cock, Robin felt inclined to cum then and there, but struggled against it as he both wanted to prolong his enjoyment and see how long Noire could last. He smirked and looked at his wife, who seemed to thoroughly enjoy herself as well, and asked, "Honey, Noire's breasts are currently unattended; why don't you show them some love?"

Returning his smirk, and looking down at Noire whose face was one of shock, excitement, nervousness, and pure arousal. She was already being pushed to her limits, but once Tharja grabbed ahold of one of the archer's enormous tits and began sucking on the erect, pink nipple, it seemed as though her mind was being fried. 

Overloaded by pleasure, her pussy being skillfully dominated by her little sister, her sensitive breasts victim of her mother's full lips, and her face fucked thoroughly by her father, Noire stood no chance against such lewd teamwork. She came hard and loud, signaling that it was time for Robin to let go of his resistance and allow himself to cum.

Cum poured into her throat, and when he pulled out, it kept gushing out and splattered her already cum-stained face, painting it white as Noire was busy trying to control her body and mind from not breaking under the immense pleasure.

Noire collapsed again, her limbs no longer able to support her, and cum poured out of her mouth even as she lay still in a semi-unconscious state. Morgan licked her lips, then delivered two harsh slaps to Noire's defenseless rear, but the archer only offered a weak moan, not moving at all.

Taking a few deep breaths, Robin sat down on the desk and leaned forward, his face content. "Thank you, Noire, that was absolutely wonderful."

Again, the only response was a weak moan, though it was a happy one. Her thin form was spread out in the most bizarre fashion, with her head hanging low over the edge of the bed. White liquid mixed together with tears and saliva and trickled down her face and down onto the stone floor. She was down for the count, he concluded, and directed his attention to Tharja.

"Shall we, honey?" He asked, walking over to the bed and placing a hand on her shoulder, the cool skin clashing against the warmth of his. "You can choose the position if you want; I know how much you like that." He continued in a mildly teasing tone.

She brought a finger to her lip and appeared to be thinking hard about the choices available. "Oh I've got ideas already, heehee..." She chuckled to herself, then her eyes fell on Morgan. "But seeing as we're two ladies waiting here right now, I suggest this..." She said slowly, moving towards her youngest daughter like a prowling predator and then kissing her, pushing her down on her back and mounting her, their lips never parting. 

Making sure that their sexes were right next to each other, Tharja looked back at her husband and declared, "We're ready. This way you can fuck us both at the same time."

"Haaah, Mother, you're just the coolest!" Morgan breathed, her eyes half-lidded and distant. "You have the best ideas, the biggest boobs, and your kisses are amazing..." 

Stroking her daughter's cheek, Tharja smiled. "Thank you, dear." She placed a kiss on her lips again, then another on her large breasts before pushing her own against them, the four enormous mounds squishing together. "Let's have some fun, shall we?"

"You bet!" Morgan replied enthusiastically. "Come on, Father, it's rude to keep two gorgeous ladies like us waiting!"

Shaking his head with a smile, he looked at the sight of the two ladies pushing their astounding bodies together, then took his cock and guided it between them, feeling the warmth of them both as he began thrusting, teasing their entrances while they squeezed his cock the best they could. 

Surprised at just how good this felt, he gasped contently while stroking Tharja's beautiful ass, which had just the right combination of tautness and fat to it. He didn't want to spank her right now, as he didn't want to upset the position the two women had, but he also didn't want to leave a red mark on the pristine, velvety skin. 

The two dark-haired women each let out a moan, Morgan's being louder and more vulgar, while Tharja's was lower and more restrained, and their lips met again soon after. The older woman also seemed to have developed a fondness for her daughters' breasts, as she leaned down to kiss the top of them before returning to massaging Morgan's tongue with her own. 

The rain outside had begun letting up, no longer tapping furiously against the windows of the room. The sound of their bodies grinding against each other, the moans, the shifting on top of the bed, it was all heard even more clearly than before. The smell of sex hung heavily in the air, mixing together with the other women's strong scents of vanilla, fruity perfume, and freshly cut grass. 

"Haaah..." Robin let out a groan, feeling a bit of fatigue after the day's escapades, but his body was craving more. He could feel their juices once again coating his cock, making it easier to slide it between their pusses, giving them both equal amount of pleasure with each thrust.

Their kissing was only intensifying, with Tharja paying some attention to Morgan's neck and cheeks, licking the areas eagerly, and the young tactician sucking on her mother's tongue when she could. Their enormous breasts still grinded together, their erect nipples rubbing against each other for added enjoyment. 

"Uaaah..." Morgan moaned, grabbing ahold of Noire's ankle and squeezing it tightly, again getting no reaction from her sister.

"Heehee..." Tharja laughed teasingly, enjoying the sight of her daughter's writhing, and inserted two of her fingers into her mouths, letting Morgan suck on them, which she did enthusiastically.

Once the fingers were pulled back, Morgan bit down on her lower lip, saying, "Haaah...I'm already close to cumming...!"

"Me too." Tharja admitted, giving her a kiss. "This felt much better than I thought it would. But don't hold back; let it all out whenever you want. We have all the time in the world for more, heehee..." She said, throwing Robin a look of approval, indicating that he had little say in the matter, though he wouldn't have objected even if he could.

Increasing the speed of his thrusts, the two women froze up, closing their eyes simultaneously and letting out a moan as they got accustomed to the new speed. They pushed harder against him, and after only a brief minute more, Morgan let out a cry of pleasure, her body freezing up as she wrapped her arms around Tharja, who came at the same time a well.

"Haaah! I love you! Mother! Daddy! I l-LLOOOOVEEAAAA!" She tightened her grip around Tharja, her sweaty face tensing in pleasure before she finally relaxed, her limbs dull and heavy.

Tharja rolled off to the side, catching her breath, in her pleasure having forgotten that Robin had cum just yet, and both she and her youngest daughter soon felt several huge loads of cum splashing against their faces, chests, and stomachs. They sputtered in surprise, swallowing and licking up what they could.

Robin noted that the three women were all lined up on the bed, Noire on her stomach and Morgan and Tharja on their backs, and all three had their faces drenched in his seed. It made for a beautiful sight, he thought as he sat down on the floor, completely spent.

No one moved or said anything for a few minutes, instead listening to each other's breathing. When Tharja sat up, she looked at her family, seemingly pleased by the mess they had all made. 

"So, Robin." She began, looking at their discarded clothes. "How do you want us to dress up next time?"

-

Later that night...

-

"KYAAA!" Noire's scream reverberated throughout the small room, a second orgasm in short succession wracking her body, contorting her face and body in pleasure. She was currently positioned firmly on top of her father's huge cock, her tight passage filled completely and utterly, and though it looked as though she could barely sit up straight, keeping her position thanks to Robin's hands on her sides, she moved her hips up and down as if in a trance, unable to stop penetrating herself. "A-Amazing, Fatheeer! I'm so glad I could lose my virginity to youuu!" 

It was hard to hear what she was even saying anymore, though the tactician think he could make out the words even though her tongue was sticking out and swallowing half the words in a crazed sludder. Out of the three women he had fucked for hours on end today, save for one short break to catch their breaths and freshen themselves up with a bath for round two, Noire had the least endurance, yet she had orgasmed the most and been caught in the crossfire of her three partners, and as such she was barely even conscious anymore, her body on its last legs before collapsing and her mind blank, but she found herself unable to stop just yet, wanting nothing more than to fuck until she passed out. 

At Robin's request, she had once again donned Tharja's winter outfit, only this time she had opted not to remove it. The red bikini bottom with fuzzy white straps had merely been pulled slightly to the side to give him access to her dripping pussy, while the long, green ribbons and fluffy red cape gently brushed against his warm skin at her slightest movements. Only one of the black thigh highs was still on properly, and her enormous breasts had long since bounced out of the confines of the tiny red and black bikini top. 

Having held in his own orgasm for as long as possible to see just how far Noire could be pushed, Robin finally allowed himself to cum, filling her entire passage with more cum than it could possibly handle, sending the younger woman into a frenzy as she writhed on top of him once again, her fat tits bouncing wildly and droplets of sweat and saliva flying through the air due to her frantic head movements.

"AGAAAAIN! I-I-I'M CUMMING AGAIIIN!" She roared, her voice hoarse. "I-I'M GOING CRAZY! I-I-I'M ADDICTED TO MY FATHER'S ENORMOUS COOOOCK!" 

She tossed and thrashed for another few seconds before suddenly stopping dead in her tracks, falling forward with a distant look in her eyes; she had finally lost her consciousness (and possibly her mind), now lying on top of her father without moving a muscle, her warm breasts squishing against his own muscular chest.

"...Woah." Morgan said, having watched it all with great interest, helping Robin and Tharja get Noire off of him and gently carrying her to the couch where she could rest. "So, Father, think you can do that to me too?!" She asked enthusiastically. 

-

"HUUUAAA! DADDY! YOUR COCK! YOUR COCK FEELS AMAZING!" Morgan declared loudly, holding onto the bed frame behind her with both arms as if her life depended on it so that she would be able to provide enough resistance as Robin rammed he again and again with overwhelming force and speed. 

She was positioned on her back on the bed, wearing the same dress she had before, only this time she had opted to keep it on. She had made a small hole in the black, see-through tights that covered her from her upper body down to her toes. It had been a bit difficult to find a good position due to the size of the lower part of the dress, but they had made it work, Morgan insisting on keeping it on since Noire had done the same, not minding that her sister had been wearing a bikini while she was wearing a bridal gown - a revealing one to be sure, but there was still a lot of fabric to think of.

The dark feathers on the side and purple ribbon on the back made for a beautiful color combination. The frontal veil which offered a good view of the front of her lower body had been pulled up, as had the cloth which served as her undergarments. The dress looked a little banged up as a result, but it paled in comparison to Morgan herself, who was sweating and gritting her teeth, looking down to drink in the sight of her pussy being completely dominated. 

She was physically sturdier than her older sister, but even she was starting to show her fatigue, her arms shaking slightly and her moans sounding more tired. However, she was not one to quit halfway, and wrapped her legs around her father's waist with a grin. 

"Cum inside me, Father! I want to feel ALL of you, every last drop and inch!" She pleaded, her tone low and craving. "I need you, Father!"

Doing as he was told with a content smile, he arched backwards and fired another huge load into her most private area, groaning at the sense of relief washing over him as he felt Morgan's legs tighten around him.

"Haaah! Aaah yes! Yes!" She said, her voice loud at first, then turning into little more than a whisper. "Aaah, Daddy, Daddy! I love you so much! Please always fuck me like this!" 

And he had every intention to. Looking at Tharja, who nodded in agreement, their changed family dynamic was forever sealed, and he could not wait to see what they would think of next.

**Author's Note:**

> Phew, writing foursomes sure is difficult, but I think I managed to pull it off fairly well. As always, please feel free to tell me in the comments what you thought; it means the world to me!
> 
> If you want to know more of my writing, send an e-mail to odoacro123@outlook.com.


End file.
